Naruto! HELP!
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: When Sasuke wants something he gets what he wants even if it hurts the thing he wants. rape! you have been warned


Naruto! HELP!

"Why bother with that idiot Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he pushed the door closed with his foot.

I swallowed hard, there was no place left to run now.

"I'm so much better than that baka." Sasuke smirked as he advanced towards me.

I pressed myself as far as I could to the wall, trying to keep distance from him. His arms enclosed any escape I could have made. They blocked me in as he leaned in closer to me, his breath brushing across my earlobe. My eyes shut closed in fear.

"What's the matter Hinata-hime, are you scared?" he mocked.

If only I had the strength I'd push him away and run to Naruto. Naruto where was he now when I needed him most.

"You won't be able to resist me any longer," he whispered.

His hand pulled the zipper of my jacket down revealing the black shirt underneath. Then it started up underneath the thin material.

"No!" I cried swiping away his hands.

His smirk increased at my reaction.

"It's useless to resist, I will get what I want no matter what you try Hinata. Just accept that I'm the one that will deflower you and not Naruto," he hissed into my ear.

Tears brimmed my eyes, '_No, I have to do something. Naruto where are you?'_

Sasuke's hand clutched mine raising them above my head where he used a jutsu to hold them there. His hands trailed down my sides, cascading down and slipping effortlessly under the material of my shirt. I took a breath to scream out, but his mouth covered mine in seconds preventing it. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. There was nothing I could do now; the frustration caused more tears to flow.

His hands rubbed roughly against my skin as he pushed the fabric up slipping it partially over my head keeping it from falling. With a kunai he sliced through the cami in half, leaving nothing in his way. Roughly he groped my breast, squeezing without care.

A scream broke through my throat from the pain. It felt like he was trying to pop them! A hand connected to my check.

"Did I tell you that you can scream," he hissed glaring at me, "You won't like the results if you make another sound."

Fear reflected in my features and I turned my head to the side. Someone help!

I felt him continue to squeeze away at my boobs. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out again. I saw out of the corner of my eye him swoop down before I felt warmth over my nipple.

He bit and nibbled at it, rolling it with his tongue. Heat rose to my cheeks quickly. One of his hands played with my other nipple while the other slowly worked its way down pulling slightly at my pants.

My eyes clinched shut, fear took over me. I knew no one could hear me if I did yell out and it would only make things worse for me.

Sasuke switched nipples giving the same assault to the other as he did the first. Blood seeped from the wound I inflicted just trying to stay silent. Sasuke licked at my chin removing the blood from it.

"In a little you won't be able to control it," he whispered before capturing my lips once again.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks uncontrollably.

Sasuke's clothes disappeared quickly along with the rest of mine. His fingers trailed their way down further and further towards my core.

I struggled against the restrains wanting nothing more than to get away from the insane male.

Sasuke inserted a finger into my core, I cried out at the intrusion. Another smack landed on my check throwing my head to the side. Another digit entered me and tears flowed even more. I kicked trying to get away from the touch. Sasuke grabbed my hip in a bone crushing grip bruising my hip as he held me in place.

"Are you ready?" he questioned into my ear, "I'm going to put my dick in breaking your virginity completely."

He chuckled evilly. I tried to kick out at him but his grip was so strong against my hips it was in vain. I felt the tip of him pushing against my core before suddenly he thrust forward. I jump forward as a blood curling scream broke through my vocal cords. He didn't wait for me to even attempt to get used to him, he just started thrusting wildly. Pain erupted through every fiber of my body. Screams were all that past from my lips.

I heard faint footsteps rushed from down the hall and in seconds the door burst open. I couldn't see who it was, but I was thankful they had come. The figure lunged at Sasuke knocking him to the ground. With one hit he knocked Sasuke out before he turned to me.

"Naruto!" I was shocked but relieved.

Naruto released the jutsu holding me to the wall and caught me as I fell. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around me before picking me up bridal style carrying me away to the hospital. I cuddled into his chest; I loved him even more now.


End file.
